1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to providing and processing a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to providing a 3D image by providing pair information regarding image data based on time information, and processing a 3D image by using time information that provides pair information regarding image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D images are produced based on a binocular parallax of an observer's eyes. In particular, a 3D image is produced by separately generating image data to be viewed with the left eye of the observer and image data to be viewed with the right eye of the observer. Thus, a stereoscopic effect can be achieved.
In the related art, techniques of multiplexing and transmitting a plurality of pieces of image data obtained at different viewpoints have been used because a network situation may vary or the speed of information processing is limited. In view of related art networking and information processing technologies, related art techniques of transmitting a plurality of pieces of image data obtained at different viewpoints, in separate streams have developed. In this related art scheme, information indicating that the plurality of pieces of image data are a pair of pieces of image data that are related to each other is required.